


The Wiccan's Watch

by Lann_the_cleverest



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lann_the_cleverest/pseuds/Lann_the_cleverest
Summary: Teddy has nightmares, Billy watches over him.  Set immediately post Young Avengers.





	

3am on a blistering hot New York night – a perfect time to get thoroughly tangled in a sheet, and have a panic attack, thinking about being bound and taken apart by The Mother. Oh, no, wait, the other thing. 

Billy was wide awake – Teddy was always a fidgety sleeper, but this was something else. He got up, kneeling in his pyjama pants next to Teddy’s head. He cast a quick quieting spell on the room so his parents didn’t wake up, come to see what was wrong and freak out as…yep, sure enough Teddy started to morph from big, soft pink hands to calloused green ones. His nightmares had become more violent, and more frequent since they’d returned to New York. Whatever the Mother had done…whatever he had done by meddling in time, and summoning her, had tampered with Teddy’s psyche. 

Billy had thought about offering to fix it, but after all the poison Loki had poured in Teddy’s ear about his reality warping powers, he didn’t dare, for fear of sending Teddy running across the country away from him again. The nightmares and the shrieking they eventually brought had gotten so bad that his parents had eventually casually suggested maybe it would be okay for Billy to be in Teddy’s room after lights out, so long as nothing intimate happened.

Well, they were keeping their word. The nightmares were so exhausting, and kept them both awake so often that they had almost zero energy for anything more than sloppy sleepy make outs. “Teddy,” he crooned, petting the blonde’s hair. “It’s okay, you’re here with me. It’s just us. You’re safe.” 

Teddy’s response was to whimper like the world’s most pitiful puppy, and it broke Billy’s heart. Not knowing what else to do, and his brain running on auto pilot, he began to sing, an old lullaby from a book of Wundergorian folk tales he had been reading during the day, the only song he could remember right at that second.

He sang softly, not like the toneless yell-singing they did when they played Rock Band with Tommy, David, Kate and America. “Hush now, sweet one, your tears they must stop, dreams your companions should be. Hush now, my sweet one, for you dear are safe here with me.” 

By the third time of singing it through, Teddy had stopped thrashing, and his eyes opened, the tears on his cheeks not followed by any more. “Billy, I…” he stammered, starting to apologise. Billy caressed the bigger boy’s cheek. “Shhh,” he said blearily. “It’s alright. I’d gladly never sleep again if it meant you got to sleep soundly at night,” he told him, and bent down to kiss him tenderly. Teddy pulled Billy down to sleep in his arms. “With you by my side, I can learn to do that again. Together, Bee, we can do anything.”


End file.
